five nights at freddys 2 a very strange experience
by voidheartMC
Summary: there is a new animatronic at Freddy's but after a while the Toy versions of Bonnie, Freddy and Mangle hate him but he is in love with Toy Chica but strange things happen which leads to mobius what happens, read to find out rate t for language (P.S. i will have a lot of characters from Sonic including metal Sonic and the Toys will end up reappearing and will be good.)
1. Chapter 1

Whats up guys it's void and I welcome you back to the alter I have a different story inspired by other writers on fanfic I wanted to make a OC/Chica story. I just wanted to test it but lets get to it. P.S. It is on earth but ends up on mobius, and Bonnie is a Girl in this story as well as Mangle.

Part 1

Shade opened his eyes for the first time as the people that were building him activated him.

"Well Shade hows a going?" one of them asked.

He nodded at them and then the owner walked into his view.

"Well then Shade you will be introduced to your family next week."

**TIME SKIP**

To say that Shade was excited was and understatement, he was ecstatic to meet his family. He wondered what they looked like as he was in his storage box and as the top was put over him he was temporary deactivated.

**AT THE PIZZERIA**

Toy Chica was walking around not going to the office since the night guard was not there that day, in fact the only people that were there were at the front unloading something new but the thing was they did not want to take them and put a suit on them because they were interested in what they were doing. Toy Bonnie walked up to her and said. "I wonder what they are doing."

"Don't know Bon."

But soon after, Bonnie's question was answered as a storage box was opened up and the men pulled out another animatronic, a black and blue falcon. "He looks cute." Toy Chica said as they stood him up and activated him.

"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza my name is Shade, if you have any questions feel free to ask." The Falcon said as he looked around and saw Toy Chica but pretended not to for the moment. The men finished and they turned around and saw Bonnie's light blue body freaked out and left with everything but the new animatronic he looked around and walked over to Bonnie and Chica.

"Hey hows a going there?" Shade asked as he saw Toy Chica trip over something. He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Might want to watch your step there uhh..." he stammered as he realized that he didn't know her name and how pretty she was.

"Chica What happen here?" Mangle asked as she climbed out of the nearby air vent.

"I just fell." she replied as she took Shade's hand he pulled her up.

"So you name is Chica huh, nice to meet you my name is Shade. Whats your name." he asked Toy Bonnie.

"Bonnie, and this is Mangle." Toy Bonnie said as she reluctantly shook The falcon's hand.

"So this is what the man meant when by my family."

"So what is it that you do Shade?" Mangle asked.

"I am a greeter. At the front door, and I was told to meet someone named Freddy. Where can I find him?"

"He should be on the stage. Follow me." Toy Bonnie said to him and told Mangle to scram and talk to somebody else like BB or the Marionette.

"Chica and I will give you a tour before you meet Freddy bear."

After they had the tour they went to the stage to see Toy Freddy laying down with the lights reflecting of his porcelain suit.

"Hey Fred we have another one to join the crew." Toy Bonnie said as she motioned Shade forward.

"Well then whats your name?" Toy Freddy asked as he sat up.

"Shade."

"Well Shade nice to meet you. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's."

"Thank you very much."

"Well you need to get back to your place it's about to turn to six.

"Okay I will see you guys tomorrow."

**TIME SKIP**

Shade had a wonderful time at the place and he started to notice that a little boy was hanging around him a lot. "What do you need young man." Shade asked as he crouched down to see the little boy better.

"I just think that you are really cool." the boy said as his parents walked up to him and apologized thinking that Shade was a real person.

"OH don't worry I won't harm a little hair on him as you can tell I am a harmless creature."

The parents then realized that Shade was an animatronic. Ever since then the boy came to visit him every day. One day the boy and Shade were talking and asked the boy what his name was. "Mike Schmidt but my friends call me Mikey."

"Well I am glad to be friends with you mike."

**TIME SKIP ABOUT 10 WEEKS LATER**

Shade was really starting to hate the place because the old animatronics were ignoring him and the newer ones hated him and when they went to the office to stuff the night guard they (The toy animatronics like Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Mangle did this) always shoved him down or they would beat him and end up breaking parts of his suit mainly his face and he always needed repairs because of the others, well most of them the only one that was not in on the beatings was Toy Chica. She couldn't stand seeing him like that.

Today was one of the worse days for the beatings he had a broken piece of his chest and his arm was mostly endoskelleton showing and part of his face had broken off and it was mostly cracked. Toy Chica walked by and saw him like that laying down in pieces of his own suit. "Oh Shade why do they do this to you."

She took him to the front where no one usually goes. And held him there.

"HI" a childish voice came from behind Toy Chica.

"Oh hi BB." Toy Chica said as she sobbed as she held Shade.

"Whats wrong Chica."

"I can't stand seeing him like this every night."

"Well you know what, he won't be like this for long." a voice said next to them.

"What do you want. Freddy" Toy Chica said bitterly as she wiped the tears off of her face.

"I just herd someone crying in here and say you holding him talking to BB." Freddy said quietly as Toy Freddy walked past the doorway. "Marionette is trying to get here but he is trying to get past the others but Bon Bon, and Foxy are on the way as well, but I don't know about Golden he is strange I think he just uses his powers for killing the guard nothing else, and Chica is a lost cause because she was deactivated permanently."

"Well thank you Freddy." Shade said as he regained consciousness.

"NO problem Shade, AH here they are." Freddy said as he say his crew came into the room and barricaded the doorway and covered the air vents.

"Well Freddy bear the only one left is Marionette how will he get in?" Bonnie asked.

"I have struck a deal with Golden to teleport him to here but that is all he agreed to do."

"Aye lad What did ye need me for?" Foxy asked Freddy as he stretched his joints.

"We need to protect Shade." Toy Chica said as Shade got up.

"I thank you for this but I just don't know why they hate me so much." Shade said as he grabbed the box that was by where he stayed at the door opened it up and grabbed a new mask and chest plate and put it down on the floor.

"I didn't know you had parts here." Toy Chica said as Shade got a tool out and started to give it to Freddy.

"Yeah they left the parts here so they didn't have to bring them in a hurry before we opened. Here Freddy can you remove the chest piece for me?"

After Freddy removed the chest part from his suit Shade placed it there and Freddy used the tool to bolt it in place and then he took the mask off and repeated the process.

"Thank you for the help Freddy." Shade said after the replaced the parts but almost dropped the box as Marionette entered the room from thin air. "God that freaked me out."

"Sorry about that." the Marionette said as Golden Freddy disappeared.

**TIME SKIP ABOUT A HOUR**

Toy Chica was up watching the door and air vent with Shade while the others were asleep.

"You know Chica I wanted to tell you something, I have always kind of liked you." Shade said as he held his hand with Toy Chica's.

"To tell you the truth Shade I kind of like you too."

The space in between them was closing slowly and Shade closed the rest of the gap and kissed Toy Chica. After a couple of moments it felt like an eternity they leaned back from each other and they held each others hands for the rest of the night but at six something happened that was strange, the barricade they made had blown off and the whole toy gang minus Chica where there in the doorway and they walked in but before they got close enough to attack them a bright light engulfed Shades arm and it was fully repaired and something told them to fight so Shade and Bonnie took on Toy Bonnie and what happen was weird they exchanged a few punches but Toy Bonnie landed a blow on Shade's face and cracked his mask, he was outraged and threw one powerful punch at the toy version of Bonnie and destroyed her with that one punch. Then moved onto Toy Freddy hey did the same but missed and got a powerful blow to his Chest and destroyed the evil Freddy, then seeing Foxy had some trouble with Mangle Shade caught Mangle by the second head and ripped both of them off. After the fight he saw the remains of BB and an injured Marionette.

"What happened to BB?" HE asked, but The Marionette was not able to answer the question as the same bright light that fixed Shade's arm engulfed the whole room and they all minus the Broken Toy animatronics and BB were changed into actual animals and they wondered how it happened but what threw them off the most was the fact that Shade wasn't a falcon he was a hedgehog and he needed to know how but before they all passed out. They woke up in different areas of a planet with their memories wiped and didn't know each other except for Shade and Toy Chica who still loved each other and they had to find each other and regain their memories.

End of Chapter 1

Well then that was Chapter one everybody tell me how you liked it but check in later see you.


	2. Chapter 2

.Hey whats up guys it's Void here and welcome back to my Altar for Chapter 2 of FNAF2 a very strange experience I hope you like it and like I said before I know Bonnie is a guy but I want to be a rebel in this as well as Mangle. Well lets get to it. (BTW this chapter starts 5 years after the incident at the Pizzeria when Shade destroyed the Toy animatronics besides Toy Chica.) P.S. it was just chapter one thats why no sonic characters were in it.

Part 2

Shade woke up with Chica snuggled next to him and he smiled as he silently got out of bed and went to make some coffee and breakfast for Chica and get ready for work and after about an hour he was dressed and Chica came out of the bedroom and walked up behind him hugged and kissed his cheek and said. "Hello my lovely hedgehog."

"Hello Babe."

"So you going to the store today? Or is it a day off for you." Chica asked.

"I am going today because it's Christmas in about 4 weeks so people will probably buy some toys for their kids at the last minute so I will be open for a little while."

"Well you better get going."

After Shade left he went to the doughnut shop down the road getting a dozen to put in the fridge for another time. After about an hour a lavender colored rabbit with pink eyes walked into the toy store and asked if she could have a job. "Well I guess so just give me a minute so I can get an application for you."

Then she gasped as she saw who was standing behind the counter. "Oh my God Shade I can't believe that it's you."

"Um what are you talking about ma'am?"

"Shade you don't remember me?"

As she said that she went behind the counter and grabbed Shade's shoulders and an electric shock touched the both of them and Shade fell down in pain as his old memories flooded into his mind and he remembered who the rabbit was.

"Oh Bonnie I can't believe I didn't recognize you how did you do that?"

"I don't know I just thought of when we were in the lobby of Fazbear's place and fought the Toys."

"This is amazing." Shade said as he hugged his long lost friend.

"So will I get that job Shade?" Bonnie asked as Shade picked up the applications that he dropped when he fell.

"Sure." Then he went to the fridge and pulled out a doughnut and got one to give to Bonnie.

"Thanks."

**TIME SKIP THAT NIGHT**

As Shade took his shower Chica was in the living room Sleeping in front of the TV and realized that she was hearing Shade in their bathroom and wondered when he got home.

"Hey Chica how are you." Shade said as he walked in and sat next to her.

"Good, when did you get here?" she asked as she kissed his Cheek.

"About ten minutes ago, I got somebody else to work at the store today."

"Oh really, cool so who are they?"

"Well they are an old friend."

The next morning Shade got up and made some breakfast and got dressed and went to work and when he got there he saw Bonnie in the restaurant across the street and he decided to talk to her. "Good morning Bonnie." Shade said as he sat down at the table she was at.

"Oh hi Shade. How are you today? And hows Chica?" She asked as she drank some Hot COCO.

"Good, a bit snowy today isn't it, we open in about an hour." Shade said as he ordered a Coffee.

"Oh OK then I guess I was a little early, a little eager I guess."

"I suppose so but we might have a big rush today."

"Ok then so we just sit and wait."

After the hour has come by Shade and Bonnie went into the toy store and set up for the day. Then a cat walked in with a beer in one hand and his young son's hand his the other.

"Welcome to Toys Inc. how may I help you?" Shade herd Bonnie ask when he was stocking some of the shelves.

"Eh, where is the stupid lego things?" The cat asked rudely.

"They are on aisle 10."

"Ok, you go get the one that you want and I will go to the bathroom." He directed to his son.

"Sir you have to stay with your son while the both of you are in the store." Bonnie said as she wiped the counter at the registers.

"So sue me, what are you going to do about it?" The cat said as he walked up the the register.

"UH, UH."

Shade then walked to the edge of the aisle and peeked out to see the him giving her a hard time and saw the boy standing next to him unsure what to do. Shade then took five deep breaths as he did not want to say anything in the presence of the child, then he walked to the register. "Sir you need to stay with him it's just a rule." Bonnie said as she saw Shade slowly walk over to where they were.

"Well bitch you can't do shit about it."

"Sir she is right you have stay with him." Shade said behind the cat making him jump.

"What do you think you can do about it jackass?"

His language was making him even more mad as the boy was flinching every time. "Sir you need to respect me and my employees in this store." He stopped. "If you don't I have the right to suppress that mood of yours." The rude feline just glared. "Bonnie why don't you just take this young man to find what he wants, I will talk to this fine Gentleman for a minute." Shade spit the words out venomously as if Gentleman was the last word he would use to describe the cat.

"Ok, come on lets see if we have what you want." Bonnie said as she pulled the little cat to find the toys, she looked back at the two Mobians glaring at each other.

When the two were out of earshot Shade got in the cats face and said, "If you ever talk like that again in my store I will beat you within an inch of your life."

"Oh really asshole, I can file an assault charge on you for that." He said back defiantly.

Shade just smirked back at him. "Actually you can't because you are defying the rules and regulations of this store."

"But, but, but."

"I thought I just told you not to talk like that." Shade said as he punched him in the nose breaking it.

"Ow, god."

"Now give me some money so we can handle the transaction and you wait outside."

"No I won't as-" he stopped then he took a fifty out of his wallet and gave it to Shade then walked out.

About ten minutes later Bonnie came back to the register and looked a little confused. "Where is he."

"He is waiting outside cleaning his nose. come on he gave me some money for the sale." He stopped. "Here give me a sec." Shade then came back with five different suckers all a different color. "Choose one."

"I want the blue one please."

"No problem, ring it up Bonnie."

When she was done Shade walked with the Little cat and saw his dad glare at him but when he got to the car the boy got in and Shade walked up to the man and whispered to him, "If I see that you took it away from him on the street I will follow you, now here's your change." The cat then gulped and got in his car and drove down the street and stopped and the little cat got out and went into a building and said, "I will see you later dad, I'll tell mom you said hi." Shade then went back into the store and told Bonnie that he was going to take a walk. when he walked down to where the cat went into he stopped and looked inside and saw the little one playing with his new lego set. Then he walked in and saw a female fox, sitting behind a desk. "Uh ma'am, is this your son?"

"Yes, why?" she asked when he took off his coat and hung it up.

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"He's not in trouble is he?" She asked worriedly.

"No it's about something that just happened in my store that you need to know about."

"Ok come back here."

"I don't know how to say it but a man, that i am guessing is your husband went into my store and was using foul language and wouldn't listen to me and was being rude to my employee."

"Well I hope that doesn't happen again."

" I hope so ma'am, have a nice day."

Back at the store Shade and Bonnie didn't have another problem at the store for the rest of the day, but at about 2:00 Shade's phone went off and he had to step away from the register to check it, it was Chica. "Hey, whats up?"

"Shade he's back." She said worriedly over the phone.

"I'll be home in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and went to the back of the store and grabbed a metal baseball bat and told Bonnie."I have to go home something came up with Chica."

"Okay."

At the house Chica was inside grabbing a 2x4 from the extension that they are putting in the back and stood at the window as the green hawk that was always harassing them staggered around obviously drunk out of his mind. About ten minutes later he was almost at the door and Chica was about to go outside as Shade drove up and got out and slammed the door holding his baseball bat shouting at the alcoholic bird.

"Jet I told you last time, stay off of my property, you have no right accusing us of owing you money, just to buy alcohol!"

"Well, if you won't give me money i'll just steal it from you." He said as he brandished a huge knife, making Shade worried. "Fight me pansy."

When Jet lunged at Shade he punched him and when Shade fell Jet saw something drop from the sky and saw that it was a wristband that was extremely high tech.

"Wha?" Shade asked as he saw Jet slowly walked toward it. But before he got to it Shade snatched it up and put it on, but somehow he knew what to do, he pressed the center button and out of nowhere a black and blue bird came out of the garage and hit Jet in the back knocking him down then opened up to reveal that it was a suit and Shade got up and the suit attached itself to him and closed. "Woah this is cool. now lets fight."

"I see you got a new toy." Jet got up and launched himself at him but Shade was ready, he braced his left leg and punched the hawk practically breaking his jaw.

"Now go." Shade said as Jet picked himself up and got on his extreme gear and flew off. Shade got the suit off and saw it standing up and saw what kind of bird it was. "It's a falcon."

"Shade how did you get the suit?" Chica asked as she went outside and saw Shade closely examining the robotic suit.

"Don't know Chica. " He stopped and realized something. "I need to call Bonnie, tell her to close up for the day." He spoke too quietly for Chica to hear. "I need to make a call real quick." When he pulled his cell out he dialed the stores number.

"Hello thank you for calling Toys Inc. this is Bonnie how may I help you?" Bonnie asked over the phone.

"Bonnie it's Shade I need you to close up, is anybody there?"

"Yes just a couple."

"Okay tell them that the store has to close."

"Ok one sec, 'Excuse me everybody due to a sudden issue the store will be closing in ten minutes'. Ok why Shade?"

"I need you to come to my house as soon as you lock the door. I need to go." When he hung up he took a look at the suit that sparked some his memory that he didn't quite remember.

"Shade who is that?" Chica asked ten minutes later as he looked at the suit.

"Thats my Employee, I'm glad she made it here." Shade said as he walked out of his shop closing the door.

"Shade what did you need me to come here for, oh hi Chica." Bonnie asked as she stepped out of her car.

"How do you know who I am, I have never met you before." Chica asked with a glare on.

"Chica this is the friend that I mentioned but you need to let us do something real quick so you can remember her." Shade said as he wiped the dirt off of his face.

"Should I use the same one." Bonnie said as she got ready to help Chica get her memory back.

"Sure."

"What are you doing? AHHHH" Chica screamed as the same pain that engulfed Shade did the same to her.

"It's ok Chica the pain will pass, just give it a second."

"I- I- I remember now, the pizzeria." Chica gasped as all of the memories flooded back into her mind.

"Bonnie do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, I am staying in a small apartment downtown a little bit." Bonnie said as she brushed off her jeans and shirt.

"Move in with us it will be easier to keep track of anyone that we find." Shade said as he helped Chica stand up. A couple days later Bonnie had moved in and they were setting up all of the Christmas decorations when the rude cat from the store drove up and slammed his car door.

"I'm glad that I followed her here, now we need to talk about what happen in that damn store of yours." The cat seethed at Shade as he pulled a crowbar out of his back seat and waved it at Shade.

"You were drunk, and used explicit language in a toy store for little kids." Shade said as he pressed the left button on his wrist band and the suit powered up.

"No excuse, now lets see who is stronger." the cat jumped at Shade and he ducked down and pressed the center button and jumped back into the suit as it flew out of the shop and it closed around him.

"You want to see who's stronger, lets go at it then." Shades voice came out of the suit with a little bit of static.

As the cat saw the falcon standing in front of him he grabbed the crowbar with two hands and swung at Shade hard hitting him in the chest and cracked the chest piece and bruised his ribs, Shade's chest exploded in pain as he threw his arm back and a blade extended out of his arm and slashed the cat in his face.

"AHHH, take this." The cat threw a knife at Shade but the suit increased his speed and he caught the blade and grabbed the feline by the lower jaw and told him to leave, and threw him at his car.

A couple of hours later Shade was sleeping on the couch with a ice pack on his chest when Chica heard a truck pull into the driveway and Bonnie walked to the door and cracked it open to see a truck with the logo 'Foxy's Entertainment Services' on the side and saw the infamous pirate walk to the other door to knock on it. "Chica you won't believe this."

"What do you mean Bonnie?" Chica asked as they both heard the doorbell ring and Bonnie ran to Shade to keep him from moving.

"I got it." He wheezed out in pain as Bonnie held him down.

"I will get it just keep him there." Chica told Bonnie as she walked to the other room to get the door. "Hello there how may I help you sir."

"Aye Lass, ye may help." The fox replied with a thick pirate accent.

"What can I help you with."

"I be in need of finding a house where a party is at."

"Please come in for a minute we should be able to help you, uh."

"Foxy be my name lass."

"Well come in a second, Foxy let me tell my roommate something real quick come sit down." Chica said as she walked in to the other room to tell Bonnie that Foxy didn't remember her.

"Well i'm not surprised about that." Bonnie said as she replaced the ice pack on Shade's chest.

"Come in here Foxy so we can help you." Chica said as she brushed some of Shade's quills down the back of his head.

"Thanks a lot lass." he said as he walked in and saw Shade laying on the couch. "yikes, what be wrong with him?"

"Long story just someone that does not like him." Bonnie said as she sat down at the computer. "What is the address of the house that you are trying to find?"

"455 spring, Me thinks."

"UH," Bonnie said as she looked at Chica. "Chica follow me please."

"What is it Bonnie?" Chica asked when they were out of earshot.

"Isn't that our address?"

"Yes, but wait why would he be sent here?"

"Don't know but if we are wanting to find out why we need to get his memories back to him."

"You have to do it, I don't know how."

"I am not strong enough to do it again for a while, and Shade is very weak so you have to do it."

"Fine," Chica said as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Just tell me what to do."

"Think of the night at the Pizzeria when we fought the Toys."

"Ok lets do it." Chica said when they walked back to the room and Foxy looked at them awkwardly.

"What is wrong lassies." He asked as Chica walked up to him and was about to reach out to grab him.

"Don't worry you will feel a little pain as the memories come back to you."

"What, AAAAAHHHHHHH." He screamed as she touched him and all of his memories came back to him, then he passed out.

"Lets put him on the other couch for now." Bonnie said as they picked him up to lift him onto the couch.

(Somewhere in the desert on Mobius)

The mysterious man had been searching for this castle for a long time as he walked in the front gate he saw two robots that were red and resembled a very obese man. "Kill em." was all the man said as his robotic wolf switched his left hand into a hook and destroyed the two pawns. "Heel, Fang. save your energy"

"No problem boss." Fang said as he switched his hook back into a hand and pulled his hood up onto his head. As they walked through the building they passed about a million of the 'pawns' but Fang did not attack any of them, when they walked into the 'throne' room they saw a bunch of robots working on computers, but in the center of the room there was a chair with a very large man sitting in it and he glared at them when he saw them.

"How dare you just waltz into my castle and destroy my egg pawns." he shouted at the pair.

The man saw Fang readying his hooks. "Now, now Fang, we are on a diplomatic mission here. Now lets talk business, Mr."

"Eggman, Dr. Eggman." The Dr. said as he walked over to the man and the Animatronic wolf. "What is it that you need kind sir?"

"I was hoping to strike a deal with you Dr." The man said as he looked around the room.

"What do you need him for if this is just diplomacy?" Eggman asked looking at the tall wolf.

"Aye mate you could lose an eye if ye mess with me." Fang said making Eggman move about three feet away.

"AH I see, a bit of security."

"Yes you can never be too careful. now back to the point." The man said sitting down on a chair close to the one Eggman was sitting in. "I heard that some old 'friends' were here and i was wondering if you can help me trying to rebuild some robots like Fang here that I used to control."

"Well interesting enough," Eggman said as he contemplated the idea. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"To get rid of that dreaded hedgehog Sonic."

"Who is that?"

"A very annoying rat that always foils my plans."

"Well how about this, if you help me then in the end I will help you get this Sonic for you."

"It's a deal." Dr. Eggman chuckled in his head and thought. 'Well, well sonic will be in for a big surprise.'

End of Chapter 2

Hey everyone it's Void here and I would like to introduce you to Fang the pirate wolf and I do not own him i am just borrowing the character from someone called iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 if you have read FNAF foxy in love you know who fang is well see ya later bu by


End file.
